The present disclosure relates to the mounting of a leaf spring, particularly the centric connecting of a leaf spring, in a vehicle.
A leaf spring, which can be manufactured from a fiber-reinforced plastic, is often used to provide suspension for a wheel of a vehicle, for example in a motor vehicle or in a railway vehicle.
The end of the leaf spring is held by a bearing shoe or a shackle. For the centric mounting of the leaf spring to an axle body, for example to a rigid axle, of the vehicle, however, a leaf spring holder comprising a leaf spring saddle is used. The leaf spring saddle is connected, e.g. welded, to the axle body. The leaf spring is placed centrically on the leaf spring saddle and supported by same.
For production-related reasons, however, the saddle surface of the leaf spring saddle on which the leaf spring rests can be uneven. The saddle surface can thus deform respectively bend, for example during the course of the forming process, due to the leaf spring saddle being stressed, this is known as the so-called spring-back effect. Unevenness can further result from worn tools, from manufacturing tolerances, from die-cutting or from thermal heating of the leaf spring saddle during welding when connecting the leaf spring saddle to the axle body.
Saddle surface unevenness can, however, lead to the development of stress peaks in the leaf spring, these being particularly undesired in the case of leaf springs made from fiber-reinforced plastic.
It is thus the task of the present disclosure to develop a concept for reducing the effect of unevenness in a saddle surface of a leaf spring saddle on the leaf spring.
The subject matter solves this task by means of the features of the independent claims. Advantageous examples of the disclosure constitute the subject matter of the figures, the description and the dependent claims.